El día menos pensado
by La Voz en Off
Summary: Sin comerlo ni beberlo, la pobre Integra se encuentra siendo la única persona, entre vivos y no muertos, que conserva el juicio en medio de una situación de lo mas disparatada. Rated T por el lenguaje. Contiene spoilers del manga y los OVAs.
1. Y así comenzó todo

― ¿Qué diablos se supone que es esto, Walter?

― Yo diría que es un niño, Lady Integra.

― ¿Un niño? ¡Por amor de Dios!

― Bueno, en realidad la ecografía todavía no puede decirnos gran cosa… habría que esperar un poco más para estar seguros. Es posible que sea una niña.

Ceres Victoria, sonrojada y sonriente, parecía tan ilusionada con la noticia y Walter hablaba de aquel hecho rayano en lo antinatural con tal desenfado, que la jefa de Hellsing esperaba que de un momento a otro alguno de los dos gritase "¡Inocente!", aunque ni el asunto fuera algo sobre lo que se pudiera bromear ni estuvieran a 28 de diciembre.

―Entonces, reformularé la pregunta, mayordomo ¿Cómo ha llegado esa criatura al vientre de mi Teniente?

―Oh, pues muy sencillo: sin entrar en detalles indecentes e innecesarios, el padre deposita su simiente en el útero de la madre; y uno de los espermatozoides se une al óvulo fértil para formar una célula completamente distinta llamada huevo, que…

La joven angloindia emitió un gemido de exasperación, mientras una risa tenebrosa y burlona se oía en algún lugar de la deteriorada sala. Era evidente que el vampiro estaba disfrutando como nadie de aquella situación retorcida hasta rayar en lo esperpéntico. Walter y Ceres intercambiaron una mirada inquieta, como preguntándose qué habían hecho mal.

Era una mujer con una voluntad férrea y unas capacidades psicológicas que hubieran obligado a Van Helsing y a toda su banda de héroes a tragarse sus ideas victorianas acerca de cuál era en realidad el sexo débil; pero seguía siendo un ser humano: un mes entero trabajando a plena carga durante más de quince horas diarias y durmiendo, a lo sumo, seis horas cada noche, minaban la resistencia de cualquiera.

Después del asalto de los hermano Valentine, se le había acumulado tanto trabajo que tendría suerte si conseguía ponerse al día antes de Navidad; estaba tan ocupada ni siquiera había tenido ocasión de contratar a alguna empresa de operarios para que restaurase su maltrecha mansión, y llevaba ya casi tres semanas dirigiendo la organización Hellsing entre cascotes y nubes de polvo. Eran casi las tres de la mañana, y llevaba cinco horas firmando documentos administrativos, rellenando impresos, redactando cartas y tirando a la chimenea invitaciones a presentaciones en sociedad, bailes benéficos, bodas, bautizos y cualquier otra cosa a la que cualquiera de esos malditos miembros de la insoportablemente estirada y maniática aristocracia inglesa se le hubiera ocurrido intentar invitarla para ese fin de semana (¡Como si todavía quedase en la corte de Su Majestad un solo noble jovenzuelo y romanticón que aún creyera que, por pronunciar de memoria delante de ella una larga lista de apellidos y títulos nobiliarios, pensaba hacerle algún caso! ¿Acaso ella no tenía a su servicio al mismísimo Rey Vampiro? ¿Qué podía darle uno de esos petimetres que no tuviera ya? Un compañero para su vida como Dios manda, por supuesto. Pero por desgracia los hombres interesantes escaseaban mucho por los tiempos que corrían. Hasta la actitud y los comentarios marcadamente sardónicos de Alucard y las extravagantes discusiones que tenía casi a diario con su vampiro le resultaban más estimulantes que las peroratas aburguesadas de aquellos nobles de rancio abolengo que aún parecían pensar que los actores vivían en pecado y las mujeres debían apartar su mente de cualquier asunto mínimamente complicado y dedicarse a ir de compras y cacarear sobre cosméticos y cotilleos varios). Además, había encontrado en el buzón otra carta de ese maldito Maxwell, llena de frases tan hipócritamente empalagosas que parecían una burla más que un educado ofrecimiento de personal de apoyo para la misión en Sudamérica. Y precisamente se encontraba debatiéndose en la terrible duda existencial de si debía sacar paciencia de donde ya no la había y responder a la misiva de Iscariote XIII (a ser posible, intentando no abusar del sarcasmo) o lanzar directamente la carta al fuego junto con todas las demás invitaciones; cuando llamaron a la puerta de su despacho una Ceres Victoria de ojos brillantes y un sinceramente alegre Walter para anunciarle, sin más ceremonias, que dentro de unos meses habría un dhampiro más en la familia.

Si ella no hubiera sido Lady Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, se hubiera quedado en el sitio por un infarto fulminante. Pero como era la líder de la Organización de cazavampiros más eficiente del mundo protestante y aún no había cumplido los veinticinco años, el ataque mortal se quedó en un pequeño vahído, del que se recuperó lo más rápidamente que pudo.

― No me esperaba esto de vosotros dos. Podríais ser abuelo y nieta.

El mayordomo y la agente se miraron de nuevo. Luego estallaron al unísono en una sonora carcajada.

― ¡Ah, no, no, mi querida Integra! ― respondió Walter, secándose una lágrima de risa― El padre de la criaturita no soy yo. Yo sólo he venido a acompañar a la señorita Victoria a darle la feliz noticia.

Integra no esperaba aquello; y algo dentro de ella se tranquilizó un poco. Tal vez no fuera tan malo, después de todo: las habilidades de los dhampiros como cazadores de criaturas demoníacas eran legendarias, y… un momento…

― Entonces… ―preguntó Integra, sorprendida, más para sí misma que para la insólita pareja que tenían ante el escritorio y el vampiro cotilla que observaba atentamente el cuadro desde alguna parte, bebiendo distraídamente unos sorbos de sangre para transfusiones como quien se toma un refresco y unas palomitas mientras ve una película no demasiado entretenida― ¿Quién es el padre? ¿El capitán Bernadotte?

― ¡No, en absoluto, ni hablar! ―exclamó Victoria, sobresaltada, como si su ama acabase de proferir una blasfemia― ¿Cómo podría yo interesarme en ese caradura pervertido? Mi prometido es un hombre más apuesto y refinado.

Tres pares de ojos se fijaron en la alianza que Ceres lucía en el dedo y les estaba mostrando, exultante; una bellísima sortija de orfebrería calada coronada con un resplandeciente zafiro. Maldita sea, pensó Integra. Y yo no puedo ponerme mis vestidos de noche ni mis joyas porque la aristocracia inglesa está llena de pisaverdes decadentes que sólo piensan en pegarme un braguetazo para echarle el guante a la herencia de mis padres, y no puedo ir a una fiesta sin tener que aguantarlos ¿Por qué no me llevará Alucard a cenar por ahí alguna vez?

¡Pero bueno! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

Si el novio de Ceres no era Pip Bernadotte, sólo podía ser…

Todos los pensamientos que surcaban su mente se derrumbaron con un estrépito ensordecedor, que le hizo temblar todo el cuerpo.

―"Alucard… Vlad… ¿Por qué…?"

El vampiro emergió del suelo justo entre Walter y Ceres, despojado de su sombrero y de sus gafas de sol. El mayordomo y la ex policía, se apartaron de un salto, dando un grito de sorpresa, y se colocaron a toda velocidad a ambos lados de Integra, al otro lado del escritorio.

―Yo tampoco he sido, mi ama ―repuso él, lacónico―. Ceres no es precisamente musa de mi inspiración; ya sabes.

Los ojos azules como el zafiro que llevaba en el dedo se iluminaron con un relámpago de rabia, y el rostro de porcelana de la joven sufrió un cambio atroz: su expresión dulce se transformó en la de un monstruo desalmado e inmisericorde de ojos ígneos, y cuando abrió la boca para increparles con voz de trueno reveló una dentadura afiladísima y poderosa como la de un tiburón. Integra hubiera podido jurar que, por primera vez desde que sabía de su existencia, había visto al príncipe Vlad el Empalador, el Conde Drácula, palidecer de miedo.

― ¡ME ESTÁ LLAMANDO FEA, AMO?

― Nada más lejos de mi intención, querida ―respondió el nosferatu, con la frente perlada de sudor, intentando disimuladamente mantener la distancia entre él y su sulfurada aprendiz―. Me limitaba a tranquilizar a nuestra ama señalando que no eres mi tipo, eso es todo.

La vampiresa recobró de inmediato su inocente carita de ángel.

―Ah, vale. Perdona.

El vampiro, respiró de nuevo y señaló el reloj de la muñeca de Integra.

―Por cierto, será mejor que os vayáis arreglando la dos: Max estará al caer.

Ceres enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo (a Integra le pareció increíble que un rostro muerto pudiera ruborizarse tanto), y miró a su señora con los grandes ojos poblados de estrellas.

―Con su permiso, Lady Integra…

La mujer, agotada, ya no sabía que decir al respecto de todo aquello. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que le acababan de decir.

― Por supuesto, Victoria. Puedes retirarte.

La vampiresa hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de darse la vuelta. Cuando ya se disponía a traspasar la puerta, Integra consiguió reaccionar.

― ¿Ceres?

― ¿Sí, mi ama?

― Enhorabuena. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, aquí nos tienes.

― Gracias, Lady Integra.

― Que pases una buena noche.

Ceres volvió a hacer una reverencia. Luego salió del despacho, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y dejando un espeso silencio en el aire. Alucard e Integra se quedaron mirando la puerta unos instantes. El vampiro sonrió con nostalgia.

― Parece que fue ayer cuando la Chica Policía empezó a cazar con nosotros, mi ama.

― Sí ―susurró Integra, con cierta melancolía―. Y mírala: tomando las riendas de su propia vida a pesar de todas las dificultades…

―Siempre ha sido una chica con una gran capacidad de superación ―señaló Alucard, con cierto sonsonete―. Supongo que vi algo de mí en ella aquella noche, cuando todavía era una inocente colegiala mortal.

―Y ahora, se nos va. Ay, Alucard…nuestra pequeña Ceres se hace mayor…

¡Pero bueno! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

¡Ni que fuera su madre!

Sacudió la cabeza, luchando por recuperar la sensatez.

―Sólo espero que la existencia de ese dhampiro no le traiga problemas a Hellsing.

Alucard emitió una sonrisa lobuna. Le encantaba ver a su ama en este tipo de apuros, traicionándose a sí misma.

―No, no creo que ningún dhampiro vaya a traernos problemas―comentó, recogiendo la ecografía que Ceres había dejado sobre el escritorio y colocándola a contra luz, para examinarla detenidamente.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Dracula?

La sonrisa lobuna del vampiro se hizo más amplia. Cualquier ser humano que no fuera Integra Hellsing se hubiera echado a temblar al verla.

― Pues porque no se trata de un_ dhampiro_, sino una _dhampiresa_ ―respondió él, con rotundidad; señalando algo en la ecografía―. Este viejo mayordomo está empezando a perder facultades ¡Estaba mirando la ecografía al revés!

La dama se quedó mirando fijamente a Alucard, que le devolvió la mirada, sardónico; mientras ella buscaba agitadamente entre los mil impresos que alfombraban el escritorio la carta de Enrico Maxwell cuyo destino había estado meditando hacía unos minutos: necesitaba volver urgentemente a su horrible mundo repleto de papeleo administrativo e invitaciones empalagosas y afectadas. Si volvía a oír otra estupidez en lo que quedaba de noche, empezaría a pensar seriamente en pedir su dimisión.

El vampiro pareció pillar la indirecta, porque se dispuso a hundirse de nuevo en el suelo, sin apartar los ojos rojos de su ama.

―Bueno, yo vuelvo a mis asuntos… el bizcocho ya debe estar en su punto, y el caramelo no va a prepararse solo… ¿Prefieres lenguado o trucha, Integra?

― ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

―De la comida, por supuesto. La Chica Policía quiere que se sirva pescado y carne, pero todavía no ha decido si prefiere helado con caramelo o con chocolate… aunque también cree que es buena idea dejar elegir ¿Qué opina usted?

― ¡ESTÁS PREPARANDO TÚ EL BANQUETE DE BODAS!

― ¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Quién va a hacerlo si no? ¿El niño-gato?

Aquello fue demasiado para la pobre Integra. Intentó dar una respuesta, o hacer una pregunta, pero las palabras se aturrullaron en su mente y se le trabaron en la garganta. Un extraño zumbido le llenó los oídos, y la vista se le volvió borrosa.

Cuando pudo volver a enfocar la vista, descubrió que se encontraba en una habitación en penumbra, acostada en un lecho de sábanas cálidas, con los cabellos de platino derramándose sobre una almohada mullida y suave.

Y había alguien a su lado.


	2. ¿Y tú que haces en mi casa?

Tanteó la mesilla de noche, buscando sus gafas. Evidentemente, estaba en su dormitorio: aquella cama era su cama, las sábanas eran sus sábanas y la almohada era su almohada.

Por supuesto, ahora lo recordaba: se había desmayado en su despacho.

La figura que estaba acostada a su lado rebulló en sueños; e Integra la miró, de hito en hito. No necesitaba observar detenidamente las formas del cuerpo para percatarse de que era un hombre el que estaba roncando plácidamente, en _su _cama y a _su _lado.

Casi inconscientemente, la joven angloindia emitió un grito trepanador; y el hombre saltó inmediatamente del lecho, completamente vestido (aunque descalzo, gracias a Dios) empuñando un revolver con el que empezó a apuntar a todos los rincones oscuros de la habitación.

― _En garde, madame! _― gritó el intruso, arrojando al regazo de Integra la pistola que ella guardaba siempre bajo la almohada para poder reaccionar rápidamente ante cualquier ataque nocturno― ¡Nos atacan!

Era el capitán Pip Bernadotte. Integra volvió a gritar, aún más fuerte. Furiosa, cogió la jarra de plata con agua que tenía en su mesilla y se la arrojó a la cara. El capitán, confuso, la esquivó lo mejor que pudo; pero Integra no se arredró: detrás de la jarra vino una tetera de porcelana, y detrás vino el resto del servicio de té con la bandeja correspondiente; y detrás vino la propia Integra en camisón, armada con la almohada, que lo persiguió hasta la puerta misma de la habitación golpeándole sin parar, hasta que el aterrorizado francés acabó huyendo por el pasillo, con la líder de Hellsing persiguiéndole sin parar como un pastor alemán enrabietado, pidiendo auxilio:

― ¡Socorro! ¡Se ha vuelto loca!

― ¡COLARSE EN EL DORMITORIO DE UNA DAMA SIN SU CONSENTIMIENTO! ¡PONER EN ENTREDICHO SU BUEN NOMBRE DE ESA MANERA TAN ZAFIA!

― ¡Walter! ¡Ceres! ¡Schrodinger! ¡Rip! ¡Alucard! ¡QUIEN SEA!

― ¡MALDITO GABACHO PERVERTIDO! ¡TE VAS A ENTERAR DE QUIÉN ES INTEGRA FAIRBROOK WINGATES HELLSING, CARADURA! ¡ACOSADOR! ¡TENORIO DE POCA MONTA!

De pronto, una figura pequeña de cabellos rubios apareció de la nada en la trayectoria de la almohada de Lady Hellsing. Sorprendida, Integra dejó de golpear a diestro y siniestro, mientras el mercenario se asomaba desde la protección de una esquina para ver la escena.

Un chico de unos doce años ataviado con el uniforme de las juventudes hitlerianas observaba detenidamente a su agresora, agitando sus orejas de gato con cara de fastidio.

― ¡Oh, lo siento! ―Se disculpó Integra.

El niño pareció aceptar la disculpa en menos de lo que ella había tardado en pedirla, y le lanzó una sonrisa tan adorable y resplandeciente que a Integra le costó recordar que estaba tratando en realidad con el arma secreta más poderosa de Millenium.

― Alucard está peleando todavía con la crema pastelera; y el mayordomo está muy ocupado recibiendo a los invitados. Me ha pedido que le diga que su baño y su vestido ya están listos.

― Muchas gracias, Schrodinger.

El niño-gato agitó alegremente las orejas, sonrojado; antes de hacer una reverencia y desaparecer de nuevo.

Que niño más dulce, se dijo Integra. Qué pena que ese doctor chiflado lo hubiera creado con la única finalidad de poner fin a la no vida del único hombre medianamente interesante que había en todo un país a la redonda…

¡Pero bueno! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

― ¿Qué se supone que hace un maldito suboficial nazi en mi casa? ―Vociferó, a nadie en particular.

― Invitado de honor a la ceremonia, me temo ― respondió una voz suave y comedida, cerca de ella. Integra se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada, dejando caer la almohada.

Una silueta femenina envuelta en asexuales hábitos oscuros y tocada con un velo de monja salía en aquel momento del baño, limpiando con un trocito de muselina inmaculada unas grandes gafas de montura fina, muy parecidas a las suyas. Integra se terminó de olvidar por completo de Pip, que aprovechó el momento de distracción para poner pies en polvorosa escaleras abajo: la líder de Hellsing encontraba creíble que la paradoja viviente de Schrodinger pudiera entrar a su mansión como Pedro por su casa, pero toparse con una monja católica usando su baño le resultaba aún más surrealista que la imagen de Alucard horneando una tarta nupcial.

La hermana pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

― Tampoco yo podría tolerar en mi casa la presencia de estos descreídos, pero me temo que hay que respetar los deseos de los novios ¿No? Además, será sólo por unas horas.

Por cierto, señorita Hellsing… le recomiendo que se ponga algo de ropa. Hay varones en la casa.

Aquello hizo que Integra recordase que llevaba varios minutos corriendo de un lado para otro en camisón de hilo. Además de que le reventaba que una berseker con trastorno de personalidad le diera lecciones de decencia.

En ese momento se oyó una voz desde las escaleras.

― ¡Yumiko! ¿Estás ahí? Dile a Lady Hellsing que el novio ya está esperándola en su despacho para…

Ambas chicas miraron hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz. Integra creyó que se iba a desmayar otra vez: el apuesto hombre de mediana edad con cabellos plateados y ojos violáceos, vestido elegantemente y tocado con una estola púrpura bordada de oro que indicaba su dignidad de arzobispo, no podía ser otro que…

― Arzobispo Maxwell… ―saludó Integra, con educada frialdad.

― Lady Hellsing…―

Enrico Maxwell recorrió con una mirada de desaprobación el austero camisón de Integra, como si encontrara pecado e impureza en cada hebra de hilo. De no ser porque el muy arrogante consideraba que su dignidad de príncipe de la iglesia le colocaba muy por encima de la sencilla tarea de "corregir al que yerra", así como que su tarea se limitaba a enviar almas al infierno más que a intentar salvarlas de él, la hubiera sermoneado también. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Alucard cuando realmente se lo necesitaba? ¡Ah, sí! Revolviendo libros de recetas en busca de maneras de cocinar truchas españolas.

― Lejos de mi intención está faltar a las normas de la hospitalidad inglesa. Pero, sin ánimo de resultar descortés, no recuerdo haber invitado a Iscariote XIII a venir a _mi_ mansión ni a hospedarse bajo _mi _techo.

Maxwell le dedicó una sonrisa despectiva. Evidentemente, no pensaba tratar a Integra como su rango lo requería hasta que no estuviera su sirviente delante. O hasta que no se vistiera "adecuadamente". Asco de obispo.

― Si lo prefiere, utilizaré otro tipo de términos, _monseñor_ ―respondió ella, con tono ácido― Dígame qué demonios hace usted aquí antes de que se me agote la paciencia y decida soltar al perro. Mi sirviente lleva un tiempo sin alimentarse; y seguro que si Iscariote XIII está dirigida por un zombie insaciable y desalmado la diferencia no se notará demasiado.

― La boda, por supuesto― replicó él, pasando por alto la afilada tanda de descalificaciones, como si la respuesta a la cuestión fuese obvia― Personalmente, no le veo ninguna importancia al estado civil en que se ayunten un robot y una vampiresa, carne de cañón para el infierno está soltera o casada ―Integra sintió que le hervía la sangre al oír a aquel hipócrita asesino hablar en semejantes términos de la pobre Ceres, pero se guardó mucho de traicionar su flema inglesa antes de que terminase la explicación― ; pero Su Santidad señala que, habiéndosenos solicitado una ayuda espiritual de esta índole, no podemos negársela a nadie: esa pareja ya ha estado viviendo en pecado y quiere enmendarse recibiendo los sacramentos. Allá ellos.

La joven angloindia tardó un rato en procesar lo que acababa de oír. No tenía nada que ver con lo que el Papa pudiera opinar sobre el sexo prematrimonial, ni con el hecho de que fuera un sacerdote católico el que hubiera aceptado el reto disparatado de casar a un vampiro. Era un dato que le había dado de pasada, como si no tuviera importancia, que estaba empezando a hacerse hueco en su mente hasta casi aplastarla. De pronto tuvo la impresión de que alguien le había atravesado una espada en los intestinos.

Se había hablado un montón de embarazo, de boda y de celebración.

Pero ¿Quién era el novio? ¿Quién podía haber invitado a Schrodinger a la boda?

― ¡AH, NO! ―exclamó, en voz alta, completamente horrorizada― ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡NO!

La monja y el arzobispo se miraron, patidifusos. Integra, salió corriendo en dirección a su despacho, ante la mirada atónita de Maxwell y Yumiko. Una tercera figura acudió rápidamente al oír los gritos de Integra: otro sacerdote de cabello corto y claro, vestido con sotana; que se acercó a sus correligionarios para contemplar de hito en hito como la líder de Hellsing en camisón atravesaba a toda velocidad el largo pasillo, arremangándose la larga falda de la camisola victoriana para correr aún más deprisa.

― ¿Qué mosca le ha picado a la señora de la casa? ― preguntó el sacerdote a la monja.

― Nada serio, Henkiel ―repuso Yumiko, alegremente―. Creo que, simplemente, le cuesta asumir que su pequeña vampiresita ha salido del cascarón.


	3. Tal amante, tal marido y tal enemigo

― Entonces, te dedicas a armar ejércitos de muertos vivientes.

― Exactamente, señor.

― Y te gusta la carne muy hecha y el chocolate dulce ¿Sabe eso la Chica Policía?

― ¿Acaso le ocultaría semejante información al amor de mi vida? Nos conocimos mientras me tomaba uno, durante el ataque a Londres.

Integra irrumpió en el despacho como un abanto, dándole a la puerta doble una patada que casi la saca de los goznes. Allí dentro estaba Alucard, sometiendo al clásico interrogatorio al hombre que iba a casarse con su aprendiza.

La líder de Hellsing pasó por alto el hecho de que su vampiro hubiera cambiado la clásica gabardina carmesí y el sombrero a juego de ala ancha por un gorro de chef y un delantal de cuadros blancos y verdes que llevaba bordado a punto de cruz en el pecho las palabras "Rey de las Barbacoas"; y clavó una mirada asesina en el "hombre" que estaba sentado frente a él, su oronda fisonomía embutida con su uniforme de gala, cubierto de condecoraciones y con la gorra en su regazo.

Cuando este giró la rubia cabeza redonda para mirarla desde detrás de los cristales de las grandes gafas, con aquellos ojos verdosos y aquella sonrisa perpetua que ni siquiera sus disparos le habían podido borrar de la cara, su peor temor quedó completamente confirmado.

― ¡MAX MONTANA!

― A su servicio, Fraulein ―respondió el Mayor, levantándose educadamente―. Qué bien que está ya aquí. Veo que he perturbado inadvertidamente su merecido descanso. Mis más sinceras disculpas.

¡Su bien merecido descanso! Aquello sí que era increíble.

― ¡NO HA PERTURBADO MI DESCANSO, MAYOR, EN ABSOLUTO! ¡SÓLO ME ESTABA RECUPERANDO DE LA IMPRESIÓN DE VER A MI TENIENTE CASÁNDOSE CON UN JERARCA NAZI QUE CASI NOS MATA A TODOS!

Un Shrodinger aterrado por los gritos salió huyendo de debajo de la mesa. Alucard esperó unos segundos más antes de sacarse de las orejas unos tapones de cera de abeja. Y el Mayor Montana volvió a sonreír.

― Es cierto que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, estimada Fraulein Hellsing. Pero espero sinceramente que, una vez esté felizmente casado con Ceres y haya nacido nuestra pequeña, nuestras relaciones se restablezcan armoniosamente. ¡Porque a eso vengo!

Integra, alucinada, observó como un delicado rubor se extendía por las mejillas metálicas de Montana, y sus ojos artificiales resplandecían de felicidad.

― Principe Vlad Dracula, Lady Integra Hellsing… como mandan la tradición y las buenas costumbres quiero pedirles de todo corazón la pequeña y preciosa mano de su protegida, mi amantísima Ceres Victoria, en sagrado matrimonio.

― "Un poco tarde para eso ¿No?" ― se preguntó integra, sintiendo una nueva oleada de vértigo escalando por sus piernas ― "Teniendo en cuenta que ya la has dejado embarazada. Malditos nazis… primero disparan y luego preguntan"

― Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente ― repuso Alucard, con una sonrisa llena de afilados colmillos marfileños― ¿Qué dices tú, Condesa?

Integra ocultó la cara entre las manos, luchando por conservar la cordura. Sus piernas fuertes y juveniles ya no la sostenían; y las manos le temblaban tanto que si hubiera tenido que matar a un ghoul que entrara de improviso en el despacho en ese momento hubiera vaciado completamente el cargador sin otro resultado que estropear con las balas lo poco que quedaba de su antaño hermoso estudio.

― ¿Qué remedio me queda? Si ya está prácticamente hecho…

La eterna mueca de Max Montana se convirtió en una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad, como la de un niño al que le regalan un juguete por Navidad y le dan permiso para salir a la calle a jugar con él.

― Muchas gracias, Lady Hellsing. Nunca encontraré palabras suficientes para agradecerle su amabilidad ¿Querrían ustedes hacernos el inmenso honor de apadrinarnos?

La sonrisa de Alucard se volvió aún más pronunciada.

― Será un placer, Max.

Integra decidió que había vivido las suficientes estupideces en aquella noche como para estar harta de tonterías para el resto de su vida mortal. Percatándose de nuevo de que aún estaba en camisón, decidió que ya iba siendo hora de comportarse como la líder de Hellsing que era y asumir como pudiera aquella situación tan surrealista. De perdidos al río.

― Bien, veo que esta va a ser una fiesta para recordar. Nos vemos en la Sala de la Mesa Redonda a… la hora que sea que se vaya a celebrar el enlace. Alucard, dile a Walter que me suba una jarra de agua a mi dormitorio y un frasco de aspirinas… estoy viendo que, cuando consiga digerir toda esta sarta de sandeces, las voy a necesitar.

― A sus órdenes, mi ama ― respondió el vampiro, con una reverencia. Max Montana se levantó educadamente de la silla ―. Creo que para cuando esté lista, el mayordomo ya habrá terminado de decorar la sala. Lo cual me recuerda ¿Salsa de Roquefort o de pimienta verde, Mayor?

Integra puso los ojos en blanco y salió del despacho tan rápidamente como había entrado, arrollando sin querer al niño-gato y a los hermanos Valentine, que estaban paseando por los pasillos para evaluar los mismo destrozos que ellos habían cometido.

La joven heredera se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas para no ponerse a chillar.

Verdaderamente, iba a necesitar esas aspirinas.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Para los amantes de las novelas de vampiros, el título hace referencia a una de mis frases favoritas de _Drácula_, de Bram Stoker; cuando Lucy Westenra es correspondida en su amor por Arthur Holmwood y agradece a Dios haberle enviado "tal amante, tal marido y tal amigo".


	4. Coup de foudre

Dos voces femeninas se oían desde detrás de la puerta del dormitorio de Integra, donde la novia se estaba acicalando para su futuro esposo:

― Ni hablar, Ceres, no pienso salir ahí fuera con esto.

― Va, no le haga usted el feo al amo. Ha elegido el vestido personalmente.

― ¡Odio el fucsia!

― Por favor, Lady Integra. Si es precioso. Le sienta muy bien, con el pelo rubio; parece un dulce de frambuesas.

Integra emitió un bufido, mientras la Chica Policía oliscaba el perfume que emanaba del elegante vestido de noche con cola que su ama llevaba puesto y sonreía con inocencia.

―Me equivocaba, ama. _Es _usted un dulce de frambuesas.

La líder de Hellsing pasó por alto el comentario risorio para continuar con el acabado del recogido de la novia.

― Entiendo que el Mayor sea un goloso sin remedio. Pero… ¿Una ceremonia temática de dulces? ¡Eso es pasarse!

― Sí… mi querido Maxy es todo originalidad...― suspiró la teniente, completamente embelesada. Integra le permitió unos segundos más de abstracción, mientras le ponía una última horquilla para asegurar el moño que tendría que sujetar el velo. El vestido, que ya llevaba puesto, era de color blanco inmaculado, como su piel; el cuerpo era liso, la falda le caía sobre el cancán en varias capas de encaje y tul: parecía, muy intencionadamente, un pastelillo de nata.

Mientras la líder de Hellsing le colocaba el velo, olvidó por un momento todos los disparates que se habían amontonado en su mansión en las últimas horas para observar detenidamente a Ceres Victoria: la Chica Policía, como le gustaba llamarla a su amo, parecía una princesa de cuento.

No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia: ¿Se vería ella a sí misma así alguna vez? ¿Vestida con encajes blancos, luciendo el velo y los azahares? Se imaginó a Alucard esperándola junto al altar, con aquella sonrisa melancólica que sustituía a veces a esa mueca lobuna que era lo último que sus presas veían antes de recibir los disparos de las balas de plata o notar el firme brazo del vampiro atravesándoles el pecho. Sí, aquella sonrisa casi triste, aquella mirada casi ensoñadora…

¡Pero bueno! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

¡Ella, Lady Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, casada con el Rey No Muerto!

Y, sin embargo, la idea hacía que el corazón le ardiera.

Por enésima vez en lo que iba de noche, sacudió la cabeza para intentar regresar a la "realidad". El día de su propia boda aún estaba tan lejos que ni ella podía verlo; así que tendría que esperar pacientemente la llegada de un hombre como Dios manda y, por una vez en su vida, salir en público vestida de dulce de frambuesas.

En ese momento, una figura oscura y esbelta emergió del espejo, justo enfrente de las dos mujeres. Ceres dio un grito y se apartó del tocador como si este estuviera rociado con agua bendita, Integra sacó un revólver de algún lugar escondido entre los pliegues de la larga falda y apuntó al ser. Una risa burlona y tenebrosa respondió al chasquido de la pistola al ser armada; y ambas jóvenes emitieron un suspiro de alivio: Alucard.

― ¿Qué quieres, Vlad?

― He venido a anunciar que la comida estará lista para cuando la ceremonia acabe. Al final, he decidido que lo mejor era poner trucha con guarnición de primero, ternera a la pimienta verde de segundo y helado de vainilla de postre, a elegir entre con caramelo y con sirope ¿Qué te parece, Chica Policía? Por cierto, estás preciosa.

― ¡Perfecto, amo! ― respondió la novia, levantando un pulgar enguantado. Luego se sonrojó― Y gracias.

Integra le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria. Bueno, se dijo, al menos ha prescindido del delantal y el gorro de cocinero. Siguiendo la ridícula temática de la fiesta ideada por Max Montana, se había puesto un conjunto de estilo victoriano, muy parecido al que solía llevar a diario, pero de color chocolate, con bastón y sombrero de copa a juego.

― ¡Guau!― exclamó Ceres, manifestando lo que ambas estaban pensando mientras observaba el atuendo del vampiro de pies a cabeza― Va a hacer usted estragos en las secciones femeninas, amo.

El vampiro sonrió, halagado; mientras Integra trataba de disimular su propio sonrojo fingiendo comprobar la pulcritud de los pequeños zapatitos blancos. No pudo evitar que le temblaran las manos cuando se percató de que Alucard estaba evaluando el resultado de su propia elección con la misma mirada escasamente casta con que lo había mirado ella.

― Usted también está radiante, ama…― le dijo, al fin, con esa sonrisa melancólica que hacía que el corazón se le detuviera en el pecho― Lo cual me recuerda: creo que Pip la está esperando en la Sala de la Mesa Redonda.

― Bah, lo hecho, hecho está…― replicó Integra, con tono de desidia― Eso sí: a la próxima que me la juegue, los Gansos Salvajes tendrán que emigrar si quieren que su capitán siga dirigiendo la bandada.

― Creo que _le garçon_ necesita oírselo decir a usted, mi ama. Me ha dicho que si no consigue verla antes de la ceremonia se cortará la trenza.

Ceres e Integra miraron al vampiro con gesto de horror.

― ¡Pero si el capitán Bernadotte _adora_ su trenza! ― sollozó Victoria, consternada― ¡Si se tira tres horas en la ducha sólo para asegurarse de que está limpia y reluciente! ¡La peina cinco veces al día! ¡Hasta le canta nanas en francés antes de dormir!

― Tranquila, Victoria, no creo que llegue a tomar una decisión así de golpe…― dijo Integra, tratando de imaginarse qué podía llevar al capitán a volverse tan radical― Voy a ver qué pasa.

La dama salió de su dormitorio con porte de reina y se encaminó hacia la sala con toda la rapidez que le permitían los tacones de aguja que llevaba puestos y el artístico moño que le había hecho Yumiko, arrastrando las miradas de censura de Henkiel y Maxwell (la monja le había pedido inmediatamente al arzobispo que la confesara antes de la ceremonia, y probablemente querría confesarse también después: se sentía demasiado orgullosa de su propio trabajo) y alguna que otra mirada lasciva de los hermanos Valentine y Tubalcain Alhambra, que estaban jugando al mus en la sala del desayuno y la vieron pasar. Integra los ignoró olímpicamente, asqueada.

Lo que no pudo ignorar fue el espectáculo atroz que se encontró al entrar en la Sala de Juntas. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró de bruces con una alterada Zorin Blitz, engalanada con un elegante vestido de color vainilla. Integra torció el gesto, involuntariamente: dada su hercúlea fisonomía, aquel atuendo le sentaba como a un santo dos pistolas.

― Lady Integra, a usted la quería ver yo. Por favor, haga algo con este franchute, que me está poniendo nerviosa.

La heredera de Hellsing intentó no pensar en lo raro que le resultaba ver a la teniente nazi vestida de dama de honor y concentrarse en tranquilizar a Pip Bernadotte. Cuando entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, la vampiresa la siguió cuidadosamente, como temerosa. Aquello hacía que Integra se sintiera aún más intranquila.

La Mesa Redonda había sido colocada a un lado, y se habían dispuesto en filas varias decenas de sillas, orientadas hacia una tarima recubierta con una alfombra carmesí que llegaba hasta la puerta, recubriendo el pasillo que se había formado entre las hileras de asientos. Walter se había esforzado al máximo, cubriendo las cortinas y decorando las sillas con rosas blancas y claveles rojos. Aunque, en aquel momento, la sala estaba completamente vacía. El único que estaba allí era Pip, sentado al borde de la tarima.

Integra no tardó en entender los nervios de Zorin Blitz: el mercenario estaba deshojando margaritas.

― ¿Se puede saber qué diablos le pasa ahora, capitán?

Pip se acercó a ella, quitándose reverentemente el sombrero de color tostado, a juego con el traje. La líder de Hellsing había esperado que estuviera bebido, pero mucho se temía que aquella breva no le iba a caer: Bernadotte estaba tan sobrio como ella misma (tal vez incluso más, teniendo en cuenta que los sucesos que ella había vivido en las últimas horas podían llegar a enloquecer a cualquier persona medianamente razonable), y era plenamente consciente de sus actos.

― Lady Integra, perdone mi intromisión. Sé que está usted muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda, pero… ¡Es que ya no puedo soportar más este sufrimiento! ¡Tengo que decírselo!

Lo sabía, pensó Integra. El capitán sigue interesado en Ceres y ahora voy a tener que lidiar con un soldado deprimido. ¿No dice tener tantos huevos y ser tan macho? ¿Por qué viene a decírmelo a mí? ¡Si yo soy la última persona que puede dar consejos para el mal de amores!

― _Qu'est ce que vous voulez, capitaine? _―le preguntó, en francés. Tal vez en su lengua materna le resultase más fácil soltarse un poco. Odiaba tener que hacer de psicóloga, pero a veces no le quedaba otra alternativa: era la líder de la Organización y era su deber personal como jefa mantener a los soldados en condiciones físicas y psíquicas óptimas. Además, ya tenía cierta práctica por lo de Ceres Victoria y sus traumas con el asunto de beber sangre.

Pip Bernadotte respiró hondo y se arrodilló en el suelo, depositando galantemente un clavel rojo en las manos de Integra.

― _Je vous aime, madame!_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: EXPRESIONES EN FRANCÉS

_Coup de foudre: _significa "flechazo". Literalmente, « golpe de relámpago » o de « rayo ». Teniendo en cuenta cómo le sienta a Integra el aluvión de noticias, tampoco es una mala traducción XDDD

_Garçon:_ muchacho, chico

_Qu'est ce que vous voulez, capitaine?_: ¿Qué es lo que quiere, capitán ?

_Je vous aime, madame !_ : ¡La amo, señora ! (Aunque supongo que esto tampoco necesita traducción XD)


	5. La boda más dulce jamás celebrada

Si en ese momento hubiera entrado Walter por la puerta encabezando una conga con una tarta de crema como sombrero no se hubiera quedado ni la mitad de alucinada que se quedó al oír la declaración del capitán de los Gansos Salvajes.

― Debe estar usted bromeando, capitán Bernadotte.

― ¿Bromear? ¿Yo? ¡Nunca! ¡La amo, Lady Hellsing! Y esos escasos minutos que me he quedado dormido junto a usted mientras velaba su sueño han sido para mí como tocar el cielo con las manos.

― Déjese de historias, capitán. Sabe que no puedo tolerar este tipo de actitudes. Lo nuestro nunca podría ser.

― Me da igual lo que diga la Reina, lo que diga la Mesa Redonda y lo que diga Inglaterra entera: fuguémonos juntos en cuanto acabe la ceremonia, mi amor. ¡Esta misma noche, antes de que amanezca!

― ¡Pero es que yo no siento lo mismo hacia usted! ― exclamó Integra, sin saber exactamente qué sentir ni qué pensar.

Pip se quedó en silencio, paralizado. Las lágrimas se le subieron a los ojos.

― Es… Alucard ¿Verdad? Lo amas a él.

― Aunque no fuera así, Pip, nunca podría quererte. Lo siento. Te acabaría haciendo mucho daño. Créeme, es mejor así.

Intentó que su voz no sonase con el tono fatídico de una telenovela americana, pero no lo consiguió. Pip estalló en sollozos.

― ¡No me quiere! ― gimió, corriendo hacia Zorin y desplomándose en sus brazos― ¡Lady Integra no me quiere!

Las dos mujeres se miraron de hito en hito, mientras el mercenario lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de la teniente nazi.

¿Qué se suponía que tenían que decirle? "¿No te preocupes, todo es cuestión de tiempo?" No, demasiado clasicón. "¿Algún día encontrarás a alguien?" Imposible, sólo le haría desesperarse más. "¿Quedamos como amigos?" ¡Maldita sea, si era su jefa!

― ¡Apártate, estúpido humano, que me estás estropeando el vestido!

Bueno, no era lo más indicado; pero algo era algo.

Pip se calló de golpe, como si el desplante de Zorin lo hubiera hecho volver a la realidad.

― Pues si Integra no me quiere… ¡Me corto la trenza y me vuelvo a Francia a sembrar viñas!

― ¡No sea usted ridículo, tenemos un contrato!― le espetó Integra― ¡Su trabajo para Hellsing aún no ha terminado! ¡Y ya le he pagado el millón de francos por adelantado!

Pero el mercenario ya había salido de la sala, arrastrando por los pasillos su infantil orgullo y su congoja, y no le estaba haciendo ningún caso por más aspavientos que hiciera.

Integra se preguntó si todavía tenía tiempo de volver a su habitación antes de que empezase la ceremonia y tomarse unas cuantas aspirinas. O todo el frasco, tal vez.

― Bah, no le hagas caso ― le dijo Zorin, encogiéndose de hombros―. El enamoramiento, la rabieta… todo ello forma parte de un proceso mental común y corriente que le ocurre tarde o temprano a todo el mundo, vivo o no muerto. Las chicas Millenium lo llamamos EGT.

― ¿EGT?

― Estado de Gilipollez Transitoria.

Integra no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse si era precisamente un Estado de Gilipollez Transitoria Generalizado lo que le estaba ocurriendo a todo el mundo aquella noche, porque en ese momento entró Walter en la Sala, encabezando un grupo de personas. Gracias a Dios no llevaba una tarta de crema por sombrero; y, por supuesto, el grupo no era una conga, sino una banda de música compuesta por vampiros del Letzte Bataillon; que formaron rápidamente en un rincón de la sala, afinaron los instrumentos, ajustaron las partituras y, dirigidos por el mayordomo, empezaron a ensayar una marcha nupcial.

La sala ya estaba llena antes de que Walter hubiera terminado de reordenar la banda según estrictos criterios de estatura y tipo de instrumento; y Max Montana, vestido con un traje de novio blanco con pajarita amarilla a juego (¿Un sorbete de limón? Se preguntó Integra, sonriéndose; si no fuera la líder de la Organización Hellsing y no tuviera que ser ella la que estaba afrontando aquella situación tan extravagante, se hubiera reído con ganas de tanto disparate), se plantó a su lado y le besó la mano con galantería. Integra se sintió a punto de vomitar, pero se contentó con adoptar un gesto de desagrado y examinar el pintoresco grupo de invitados. Todos, excepto los sacerdotes y las monjas, que lucían sus severos hábitos de clérigos católicos, habían decidido respetar la temática que Max Montana había establecido para la boda; ya fuera con el color de los trajes los hombres o con las formas de los vestidos las mujeres: los hermanos Valentine (tarta de queso, ambos iban de traje blanco con camisas rosadas), Tubalcain Alhambra (bizcocho de canela), el Doctor (caramelo de café)… incluso los miembros de la banda de música y el propio Walter (como bombones de menta). Hasta Pip Bernadotte había cambiado de idea y se había presentado con sus Gansos Salvajes , todos ellos con el mismo uniforme de color tostado; aunque se le notaba en la cara que no se le había pasado el irritamiento, y que no pensaba abrir la boca ni para comerse los platos que a Alucard tanto le había costado preparar.

― ¡Que viene la novia!―avisó Yumiko, emocionada. Todos los invitados se pusieron en pie; y la orquesta empezó a tocar.

El padre Alexander Anderson apareció de ninguna parte para plantarse al lado del novio, con su gigantesco crucifijo en el pecho, un misal en la mano y el semblante inescrutable de siempre, pero con un aire festivo.

― "¿EL PALADÍN ANDERSON CASANDO A CERES Y AL MAYOR?" ―se dijo Integra, sintiéndose de nuevo al borde del colapso ― "¿QUÉ CLASE DE BRUJERÍA ES ESTA?"

El sacerdote la miró con una sonrisa repentina, que a ella le costó devolverle tanto como si hubiera olvidado cómo se sonreía. El vértigo retumbaba en su cabeza como un millar de caballos al galope tendido corriendo sobre el tejado; pero esta vez consiguió recuperarse y no acabar perdiendo el conocimiento. No obstante, sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar: aunque hubiera tenido a mano el frasco de aspirinas que la esperaba en su mesilla de noche, no hubiera tenido ni para empezar.

Ceres Victoria entró en la sala del brazo de Alucard. Detrás de ella venían las damas de honor, Zorin y Rip Van Winkle, con el mismo vestido de helado de vainilla, y Schrodinger, que parecía una tarta de arándanos, trayendo las arras. Yumiko, cada vez más emocionada, se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Integra no tardó en percatarse de que Rip actuaba de manera un tanto extraña. Tímida como siempre, parecía esconder su rostro pecoso detrás de las grandes gafas; pero sus ojos azules volaban por la decorada sala para posarse, hora en el sacerdote (con un poco de desconcierto), hora en Ceres (con un poco de envidia), hora en Max Montana (con verdadera incredulidad), hora en Alucard (con auténtico pavor). En un momento dado, su mirada se cruzó con la de Integra, y la líder de Hellsing creyó ver en ella un extraño brillo de lucidez que nunca había esperado encontrar en la mirada de la vampiresa cantante, despistada e inocente por definición a pesar de la habilidad con que manejaba el rifle de cazadora no muerta.

― "¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? ¡Este absurdo no tiene nombre!"

Una vez ante el altar, Alucard puso la mano de Ceres Victoria en la de Max Montana; y Alexander Anderson empezó a oficiar la ceremonia.

― Estimados hermanos y hermanas, estamos reunidos hoy aquí para unir a este hombre y a esta vampiresa en sagrado matrimonio. Si alguien conoce algún impedimento para que se confirme esta unión ante Dios, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Inesperadamente, Rip Van Winkle se puso en pie entre los invitados, desafiante; y la concurrencia ahogó un grito generalizado y comenzó a cuchichear entre sí. Max y Ceres se miraron, tensos.

― ¡Yo conozco un impedimento, padre! ― dijo, con una potencia en su voz de soprano que hizo que hasta sus propios camaradas se quedasen mirándola, completamente boquiabiertos. A Schrodinger se le cayó la bandeja con las arras; y el Doctor las recogió rápidamente para entregárselas de nuevo, sin inmutarse. Toda la sala estaba pendiente de las palabras de Rip.

― ¡Max Montana y Ceres Victoria no pueden contraer matrimonio, por el simple hecho de que nada de esto es real! ¡Este es un sueño de Lady Integra Hellsing, cortesía de la bebida energizante que se tomó esta mañana y cuyo efecto no se le ha pasado todavía!


	6. EPÍLOGO: Y los sueños, sueños son

Todas las miradas de la sala empezaron a centrarse en Integra.

La líder de Hellsing empezó a sentirse extrañamente nerviosa, como si tuviera taquicardia. La vista se le volvía borrosa, y los latidos crecientes del corazón le retumbaban en cada arteria. Se estaba despertando, lenta e irremisiblemente.

― "Me estoy haciendo algo vieja para las bebidas energizantes ¡Que me aspen si vuelvo a tomarme un Monster!"

Y, poco a poco, empezó a recordar.

Más de la mitad de los presentes en aquella sala, que empezaba a desvanecerse en la nada, llevaban tres décadas muertos. La monja Yumiko, Alexander Anderson, Enrico Maxwell, el Letzte Bataillon. Walter, el traidor. Pip Bernadotte, que vivía ahora en el mismo cuerpo que Ceres Victoria. Incluso Alucard, su Conde, su vampiro, al que había llegado a amar, se había desvanecido bajo los primeros rayos del sol naciente, sucumbiendo a las tretas de ese malnacido de Max Montana, al que ella misma, con lágrimas en el único ojo sano que le quedaba, hizo pagar su muerte.

Las imágenes se fueron apagando, como si se estuviera alejando de la realidad, o como si la realidad se alejase lentamente de ella.

La ausencia de su viejo amor, tan dulce y tan amargo; de sangre, hielo y fuego; tan cercano y lejano al mismo tiempo, le pesaba como el plomo en el corazón; y ella, aún bella y vigorosa pero ya no joven, aún lloraba algunas noches, echando de menos aquellas burlas, aquella risa sardónica, aunque Ceres no dejaba de repetirle, día sí y día también, que el Rey No Muerto estaba vivo aún y que regresaría algún día.

Y ella esperaba.

Sí, aún treinta años después, seguía esperándole.

Oscuridad, más bien penumbra. Sombras y claro de luna danzando sobre las paredes y el suelo, a través del cristal de las grandes ventanas victorianas.

Notaba las sábanas a su alrededor, y el sueño empezaba a evaporarse de su memoria, como se había ido desvaneciendo mientras despertaba, aunque aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

― "_¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí._

_ ¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,_

_ una sombra, una ficción;_

_ y el mayor bien es pequeño;_

_ que toda la vida es sueño..._

_ y los sueños… sueños son_."

Realmente, aunque el sueño había sido el más desquiciado que había tenido en su vida, había disfrutado con todo aquel jaleo. Tenía que reconocer que había sido conmovedor ayudar a Ceres a vestirse de novia, que se había divertido persiguiendo a Pip y ¡Válgame Dios! También había sido estupendo imaginarse a Alucard preparando carne en salsa de pimienta verde…

De pronto, sintió una presencia oscura en el dormitorio.

Integra permaneció en silencio, bajo las sábanas, sin dar muestras de que se había despertado hacía ya unos minutos; su mano derecha palpando el revólver que, tres décadas después de la desaparición de su vampiro, aún guardaba bajo la almohada.

El ser se acercaba suavemente a ella, casi sensual como un amante.

Se inclinaba sobre su forma aparentemente dormida, exhalando sobre la piel fina de su cuello expuesto su aliento gélido. Unos afilados colmillos relucieron a la luz de la luna.

Entonces, la ya madura mujer angloindia se incorporó de golpe, sacó la pistola y vació el cargador en el pecho del vampiro, que vino a dar con sus huesos en el otro lado del cuarto.

Se oyeron pasos precipitados por el pasillo, y Ceres Victoria irrumpió en la habitación, completamente vestida y armada, abriendo la puerta de una poderosa patada, tal y como había hecho la misma Lady Hellsing en su sueño.

― ¡AMA! ¿QUÉ PASA?

Al ver la silueta oscura recostada contra la pared, inmóvil pero aun viva, encendió la luz.

Las dos mujeres observaron, boquiabiertas, la familiar y esbelta figura ataviada al estilo victoriano con un gran sobretodo carmesí; que se reía alegremente mientras la sangre vertida volvía a su cuerpo y la piel se cerraba sobre las heridas de las balas, muchas de las cuales hubieran sido mortales para un hombre vivo.

Y era aquella la misma risa.

― Que bienvenida más violenta… ¡Y sigues igual de ruidosa!

― ¡AMO!

Ceres Victoria no cabía en sí de gozo; como una chiquilla que sale a recibir a su padre que regresa a casa tras un duro día de trabajo.

E Integra, mientras se levantaba de la cama, a su pesar, tampoco podía ocultar su sonrisa. Y, aunque había pasado el tiempo, seguía siendo la misma sonrisa.

― Llegas tarde, Alucard.― Le dijo.

Y el la miró con una sonrisa burlona; pero sus ojos eran melancólicos, casi soñadores, una mirada carmesí que no parecía ver las arrugar que habían ido poblado poco a poco su rostro antes fino y terso, llena de recuerdos, de añoranza, de amor tal vez.

Sí. Aquella seguía siendo la misma mirada.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: los versos que recita Integra son parte de uno de los más famosos monólogos de la obra teatral _La vida es sueño_, de Calderón de la Barca. El título también hace referencia a estos versos.


End file.
